Education
by Soulreciever
Summary: An unexpected guest speeker in Kamui's class changes the Shirou's view of the world. AU, SLASH, CCD CROSSOVER
1. The guest speaker

Education.

1. The guest speaker. 

T: This fic is further proof of why I should never read old fanfiction…that out of the way, hello! This fic is a little odd and thus I'm going to do my typical rant thing at the end of the chapter. Not much of a warning for this chapter, though (If you're as picky as me) there is a slight OOC…oh, and there is a CROSSOVER from the word go! I own the plot but, sadly, not the characters within it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Imonoyama Noruko little liked the current situation he was in and he had finally decided to do something about it.

It had taken a great deal of work and a bit of paperwork evading to implement his plan and yet it would, hopefully, be worth both the effort he had put in and the cold glares that he kept receiving from Suoh.

Glancing across and a little upwards into the face of his 'companion' he enquired,

"Are you prepared?"

"It is a simple lecture, Noruko-kun."

The Imonoyama resists the urge to reprimand the other for the excess in familiarity, choosing, instead to get his 'vengeance' by allowing the other to find out, on his own, just how much trouble a 'simple lecture,' could proved to be.

Knocking on the door he steps into the class, flashes a bright smile to Ukato and, once the class has quietened, he informs them,

"I am aware that Iyjin-san has been talking to you recently of the professions available to you within Tokyo and I thought, perhaps, that it would do you good to hear a personal account of day to day life managing and working within a business.

"Thus I would like to introduce you to Sakurazuka Seishiro."

He had been keeping a deliberate eye on Kamui and thus he does not miss the momentary tensing of the Shirou's muscles.

Nor does he miss the slight amusement in the Sakurazuka's remaining eye.

Praying, silently, that this particular scheme would not end up with his precious Campus levelled he flashed Ukato another smile before stepping back into the hall.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Noruko was insane; it was the only thing that made any logical sense, when one viewed the Imonoyama's recent actions.

True enough the Sakurazuka seemed to hold an intimate knowledge of the day to day running of a business and a soft wit that made the whole affair pleasing to listen to…

However…

However, Kamui could not tolerate being in the same room as the Sakurazuka, could not listen to his words without thinking of the lies within them and the duality of the other's nature.

As the lesson draws to a close the Sakurazuka catches his eye and, his smile broadening into something teasing, he enquires,

"Shirou-kun, might I have a moment of your time?"

Kamui wishes to object, wishes to simply explode the Sakurazuka where he stands but he is aware that innocent eyes are watching and, pulling a smile onto his lips, he remarks,

"Of course, Sakurazuka-san."

He watches his classmates filing out for the lunch break with a bitter envy and, once Iyjin-sensei has closed the door behind her, he enquires,

"What the hell do you want?"

"I simply wished a word with you, Shirou-kun."

"Why should I listen to you?"

The Sakurazuka moves so swiftly that he does not register the others presence at his side until the hard pressure of the others fingers is tight upon his arm.

"You are in no place for such bluster, Shirou-kun and you will listen to me whether you have wish to or no."

The other is talking still in a calm manner and, his anger slipping a little free his control, he enquires,

"Are you going to warn me away from Subaru, Sakurazuka-san?"

"You may do as you wish with Subaru-kun, Shirou-kun."

The casual dismissal further stretches his control and Kamui is about to truly lash out at the other when he realises something.

"You're doing it deliberately, aren't you?"

"It seems you are smarter than I gave you credit, Shirou-kun." The other remarks, his grip leasing, at last, from about his arm.

"Why"

"Imonoyama-san thought you might benefit from a little private tuition and as I was the highest graduate of my class…"

"I meant 'why are you doing this', not 'why are you here'."

"I believe the answer to that question will have to wait, Shirou-kun. Imonoyama-san will give you my address and I shall see you at seven tonight."

The other fades then into a cloud of pink tinged Sakura blossoms, the reason for this disappearance clear as the classroom door opens to admit Subaru.

"Segawa-kun told me that you had stayed behind to talk to someone."

They left a little before you came." He replies, the lie falling, with far too much ease, from his lips.

Subaru nods and then, to explain his presence, he informs Kamui,

"The Princess has seen where the next Kekkai will fall."

"Where?"

……………………………………………………………………………

Akira is sat alone in the large office that he shared with Noruko and Suoh, his intelligent grey eyes fixed intently upon what seemed to be the final sheet in a large pile of paperwork.

"Excuse me, Iyjin-san?"

He glances up and, a bright smile crossing his lips he enquired,

"Are you looking for Imonoyama-sempi?"

"I was told that he was holding an address for me."

"Ah yes." The finance sectary pushes his chair a little from his desk and standing he makes his way across to the most disorganised of the three desks in the room. "Bare with me a moment, Shirou-kun, Rijichou is a little…free spirited…about his filing system."

"Where is Imonoyama-san anyway?"

Akira pauses in his search and glancing momentarily at the tidiest desk in the room he replies,

"He has been removed from all possible distraction until he completes the paperwork he has been avoiding."

"Should I ask?"

"Not if you are in a hurry, no."

"Then I'll leave it for now."

There is a moment of silence and then Akira is pulling free a rather dog eared slip of paper.

"Here we go, Shirou-kun."

He takes the paper and, once it is safe in his pocket, he enquires,

"Do you know what Imonoyama-san is up to, Iyjin-san?"

"I know that he has not been happy with recent events and that he had a thought to change things, but apart from that I'm afraid I'm ignorant Shirou-kun."

"Thank you for your help, Iyjin-san."

"You're welcome, Shirou-kun."

The address written in the slip of paper is located in an out of the way suburb near Ueno and, apart from its proximity to the park; it does not seem as the right place for someone such as Sakurazuka Seishiro to live.

It put him slightly at ease to know that the Sakurazuka still viewed him as a distrustful object and yet…

Everything else about this situation was more than a little disconcerting.

Why had Noruko initiated a meeting between himself and the Sakurazukamori?

Why had the other allowed himself to become a willing participant in the Imonoyama's scheme?

Finally, for what reason had the Sakurazuka tested his patients during that initial meeting?

There seemed to be only one way to find out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Thus the oddity begins…Timeline wise it's just before the collapse of the Sunshine 60, indeed that's the Kekkai that Subaru comes to report the destruction of. I need to point out that the boy's kept it stable enough that all the people in the 60 got out alive and that the eye thing did not occur...trust me it's important down the line!

Akira and Ukato are, by this point, married thus the same last name! The Noruko thing will be explained down the line. Also I like Kamui with just a little spice thus he is as such here! R+R and I'll cover anymore niggles in the next rant!


	2. The lies within the truth

2. The lies within the truth. 

T: The story proper begins this chapter and hopefully I'll be able to convince you that this thing is worth a review! Warnings remain the same with the addition of the TIMELINE TINKERING that I mentioned at the bottom of the last chapter! I own the play but, sadly, the actors belong to another…in other words everything bar plot is Clamp's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The location of the address was a simple single story house that was styled, as the others in the street, towards a more modern taste.

He makes it half way down the path before he begins to second guess himself and he has just turned to leave again when a voice enquires,

"Are you coming in?"

The Sakurazuka has gone from the hall by the time Kamui crosses the threshold and he takes this absence as opportunity to examine the room.

All the walls remain blank apart from that opposite the door, upon this wall is hung a vast oil painting that all but dominates the space.

Upon the canvas is depicted a woman stood amid a cloud of sakura blossoms, her fingers gripped to a lantern and an all too familiar smile upon her lips.

"Kasan painted that picture as a child and apparently it depicts the very first Sakurazukamori leading her victims to the tree."

The Sakurazuka is lent against the frame of the doorway to Kamui's left, an inviting, but obviously false, smile upon his lips.

"Come and have a seat, Shirou-kun."

The room beyond the door is, judging by the furniture, the living room, yet despite this there is a cold, uninviting feel to the space that may or may not be caused by the company.

There is a small table to the left of the doorway, its surface crowded with little silver photo frames that catch Kamui's attention momentarily.

There are one or two images of the Sakurazuka in his youth, his fingers gripped about a diploma in veterinary science and a proud smile upon his lips. The bulk of the pictures, however, feature a pair of near identical twins dressed in a startling array of colours and styles.

"Subaru-kun little liked having his photo taken and yet Hokuto-chan was always so insistent that we had a 'keepsake' with which to recall the fun times."

The Sakurazuka has settled into one of the two sofa's that occupy the room, his legs propped up on the cushions in such a manner that he fills the thing, despite it being intended for at least three individuals to occupy it.

Kamui is aware that this casual manner, along with the casual reference to Subaru's past, is as another bate for his anger and, taking a seat opposite the Sakurazuka, he enquires.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have, of late, become bored of the monotony of breaking Kekkai and when Imonoyama-san suggested the enterprise it sounded amusing enough that I agreed happily."

"How do you know Imonoyama-san?"

"I was the student of a private school that was well connected within society, connections that allowed us the use of the formidable library within the Clamp Campus.

"I happened to meet Imonoyama-san's mother while I was there one day and we struck up a friendship of sorts."

"What did Imonoyama-san tell you of this 'enterprise'?"

"As I said to you in the classroom Imonoyama-san informed me that your grades were slipping and asked if I might aid you a little?"

"Why you of all people?"

"Perhaps he believed that you might also benefit from some of my…other…knowledge."

"I believe I am quite capable of surviving without the intimate knowledge of the best way to dispatch a man silently."

He is back in the hallway when the Sakurazuka asks him to wait and, against his better judgement, he does indeed halt his retreat.

"I wonder if you might give Subaru-kun this for me."

A small black kitten is pressed into his hands and, curious despite himself, Kamui enquires,

"What is this for?"

"She is a birthday present."

"Subaru's birthday is not for another month."

Seishiro's smile slips into something all but mocking and, after a moment, he says,

"I will expect to see you at the same time tomorrow, Shirou-kun and bring your text books; I can not produce results from thin air, after all."

…………………………………………………………………………………

It had begun to rain as he had neared the campus and, in a desperate attempt to keep the kitten dry, he had tucked the thing into his coat.

The animal seemed to little like being so confined, however, for it kept attempting to wriggle free.

"Let me have it." He recognises Keiichi's cheery tone and suddenly he is encased within the shelter of an umbrella and the other's free hand is pushed towards him.

Once passed over the kitten settles swiftly into the crook of Keiichi's arm, the sound of her contented purring filling the silence pleasantly.

"She is a very beautiful animal, indeed I'd say she's pure breed…is she yours?"

"Not really, no. She's a present for Subaru."

"I see." He sounds slightly dejected and, not understanding why he does as such, Kamui informs him,

"She's not from me, Segawa-kun."

"I see."

"Would you mind bringing her to the house for me and for your trouble perhaps you would care to join me for a movie."

Keiichi seems surprised at the invitation, indeed he is almost as surprised as Kamui feels for asking and yet, a slight colour appearing in his cheeks, he replies,

"I'll be glad to join you."

………………………………………………………………………………

"Where were you?"

Soratta has the 'displeased parent' look in his eyes again and Kamui takes a moment to consider his response before replying,

"Imonoyama-san thought that I might benefit from some outside tuition and I went today to meet a man that Imonoyama-san believed as a suitable conduit for that tuition."

"And?"

"I am going to have a proper 'lesson' within him tomorrow evening and I'll consider the issue from there."

Soratta relaxes a little and finally takes notice of the other with Kamui,

"Is Segawa-kun staying for the meal tonight?"

"Actually Segawa-kun and I are off to the cinema tonight and we'll be eating out."

"What time will you be home?"

"Eleven if it's a long film, perhaps a little earlier if it's a short one."

He has made it to the stairway by the time Soratta objects and he shouts back what he hopes is a comforting reply before he informs Keiichi,

"He's got a slight 'mother hen' complex."

"I see."

He hesitates as he reaches the door to Subaru's room and seeing this Keiichi passes him the kitten Keiichi before informing him,

"I'll wait for you in your room."

"I will not be too long.!"

Subaru is stood at the window, his eyes fixed on some unknown object on the distant horizon and it is only when Kamui clears his throat that he registers that he has a guest,

"How may I help, Kamui?"

"I found something today that I thought perfect for you and I know that it is early but…" He passes the kitten over to Subaru and the Onmyoji regards her a moment before he remarks,

"You did not simply 'find' her, Kamui, and yet I appreciate the sentiment."

The Onmyoji is smiling and yet, for the very first time, Kamui realises that the thing does not reach his eyes,

"You do not need to pander to me, Subaru."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you should smile when you have wish rather than when you believe it expected of you."

Subaru looks a little surprised at that and placing the kitten to the floor he enquires,

"Am I that obvious?"

"Obvious that I have seem it, Subaru and yet I understand why you are doing it…understand that sometimes you feel you have to smile in order to keep yourself looking strong…"

"But?"

"You do not need to be as such around me, Subaru…I have a want to learn of your vulnerabilities as well as your strengths."

As often when the Onmyoji is unsettled the fingers of his left hand move to rub at the back of his right and again Kamui wonders at the significance of the gesture.

"I heard raised voices a moment ago, is everything alright?" The question is a little off topic and, for the moment; Kamui allows Subaru the distance he craves,

"Soratta is just a little upset with me for not telling him that I was going to be late and for making other plans tonight."

"Has Segawa-kun invited you to his home again?"

"Actually I invited him out to see a movie."

The smile on Subaru's lips, this time, is small yet genuine and Kamui finds himself smiling in return.

"It is good that you are making friends outside of the Seals, Kamui."

"I am not so certain."

"Should I ask why?"

"Segawa-kun has already lost his father because of this war and I'm afraid that he'll continue to get hurt while he's around me."

"Perhaps you should allow him to make the choice, Kamui. Tell him of the war, of your involvement and then allow him to do as he will with that knowledge."

"I'll consider it."

"Thank you for your gift, Kamui." Subaru remarks after a moment.

"Thank you for your honesty, Subaru."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: I do not think I need to pinpoint anything here, but as always if you have a question ask me and I'll answer in the next chapter! Update on Sunday until then R+R as your opinion matters to me!


	3. The first lesson

3. The first lesson.

T: Again very little to say about this one…things develop further and there is a brief cameo from a TB character, hopefully one that most of you guys should know! Warnings are still the same and I still only own the plot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The table lies empty, this is the first thing he notices upon crossing again into the Sakurazuka's living room and his intrigue at the absence must show for the other informs him,

"I wish you to concentrate on my words, Shirou-kun and thus I have removed reminders of my past from this room. I am, for the moment, Sakurazuka Seishiro the teacher, rather than Sakura Seishiro the Sakurazukamori."

It takes him an hour to force his mind to make this divide, but once he has done as such, he finds himself relaxing into the lesson.

The Sakurazuka has a manner of explaining the subjects that makes greater sense to Kamui than when his teacher had explained them and, two hours in, he finds himself understanding each subject with a greater clarity than he had previous.

Every hour there is a fifteen minute break from the lesson and the Sakurazuka very deliberately spends the time reading quietly, this in order to give Kamui the freedom to do as he wishes and also to keep a professional distance between them.

As the third hour draws to a close the Sakurazuka closes Kamui's text book and enquires,

"Are you not curious as to how I knew that Subaru was on his way, that day in the classroom?"

"I had thought that we were not talking of such things."

"We are done for the day."

He registers then that the Sakurazuka is smiling again his empty smile and he enquires,

"You have something else to teach me though, do you not?"

"I have many things to teach, Shirou-kun and yet for today…" He stands and steps out of the living room a moment.

When he returns he is wearing his long black trench coat and, curious, Kamui enquires,

"Are you going out?"

"We are going out, Shirou-kun."

"I need to be home soon."

"This shouldn't take long, Shirou-kun."

"Why? Where are you thinking of taking me?"

"You shall have to find out, shan't you? Feel free to leave the books you do not need here with me and I wish you to take this home with you tonight." He presses a battered leather photo album into Kamui's hands and allows the Shirou to examine it a moment.

Each picture in the album is of Subaru, either alone or with his sister and curious, Kamui enquires,

"Why are you letting me have this?"

"It is homework. I wish you to look at every photo and, next lesson, tell me what the oddity within each image is."

………………………………………………………………………………..

He is suspicious still of the Sakurazuka's intentions and occasionally he finds himself tensing as someone passes by in fear of it being another member of the Dragons of Earth, rather than simply a waitress or a fellow customer.

A handsome lad, who looks about Kamui's age, eventually comes to a stop at their table and smiling brightly at Seishiro he enquires,

"Is this the boy you told me of yesterday, oniichan?"

"Indeed it is. Shirou Kamui I would like to introduce you to Niri Yuya."

"Pleased to meet you." Yuya remarks as he settles down next to Seishiro.

The Sakurazuka orders a round of soft drinks and it is only after they arrive that he remarks,

"Yuya-kun is an old friend of Subaru's."

"Subaru 'niichan looked after me when I was younger." Yua's smile has dimmed a little now and glancing to Seishiro Kamui enquires,

"Why am I here?"

"I was hopeful that you might take me to see Subaru 'niichan…things got a little, difficult, just a short while after I met him and we lost touch.

"After a little searching, however, I found Seishiro 'niichan and I was hopeful then of a reunion.

"But Subaru 'niichan had also pulled a little from Seishiro 'niichan and so I was again thwarted."

"Thankfully Subaru is still your friend, Shirou-kun and thus Yuya-kun has still a chance to give his thanks."

There is something more to this, that much is clear by the smile on Seishiro's lips, yet the hope in Yuya's eyes is enough to dismiss this concern and thus he replies,

"I'll be happy to bring you again together."

……………………………………………………………………………….

Subaru is sat in the living room of the Seal's home, his eyes focused on the television and his fingers ideally stroking the kitten's fur.

"Subaru, might I have a moment of your time?"

The Onmyoji replies to the positive and, careful not to dislodge his companion, he pulls himself up in his chair,

"I have someone here to see you." Kamui informs the other as he steps a little to one side in order to allow Yuya past.

Subaru seems uncertain a moment and then, as he recognises the other, an odd hurt crosses his face before he smiles a gentle, if not slightly empty, smile.

"Yuya-kun, it has been a long time."

"It has."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better than I ever did before the transplant."

"And your mother?"

Again that odd flash of pain and the smile that had, until then, been bright on Yuya's lips, fades completely.

"I did not understand, back then, the gravity of what 'kasan had done, Subaru 'niichan and I was a little selfish in my reaction.

"I have wanted, for the longest of time, to apologise for that selfishness, for what 'kasan did and the repercussions it had."

"Yuya-kun…" He looks to Kamui then, and the grief evident now in his eyes, he enquires,

"Could we have some time alone, Kamui?"

He feels hurt at the dismissal and he can not help but wonder if this had been Seishiro's intent…

Can not help but wonder if the lesson here was that he did not known Subaru as well as he believed, that the Sumeragi did not trust him enough to expose all of himself.

The lesson within the photo album remain oblique to him and, though he spends an hour looking through each photo as carefully as he can, he can not see anything odd within the images.

He is all but ready to admit defeat when he belatedly recalls the question Seishiro had asked him a little before giving him this 'homework'

'_Are you not curious as to how I knew that Subaru was on his way, that day in the classroom?'_

Perhaps there was some mark upon Subaru's skin that allowed Seishiro to track his movements and it was this mark that was the oddity within the photos…

It was sound, in theory, yet he had examined every inch of every picture and Subaru's skin remained, aggravatingly, unblemished.

His eyes fixed suddenly on the young Sumeragi's hands and finally a clarity fell upon him.

In each and every photo Subaru was wearing gloves.

Seishiro's mark had to be somewhere upon the Sumeragi's hands, yet, that being the case, why had he covered the blemish before he knew the Sakurazuka's true identity and then stopped covering the marks once he had learned the truth?

Part of him wished to believe that Subaru was keeping the marks exposed in order to remind himself of the Sakurazuka's 'true nature' and to focus his hatred of the man.

He could not help but think, however, of the Sumeragi's habit of rubbing the back of his hands whenever he was in need of reassurance.

The habit, along with Subaru's general manner whenever the Sakurazuka was mentioned, leads Kamui to a very different conclusion.

Subaru was exposing the marks because he wished Seishiro to find him…

Wished, desperately to die at the Sakurazukamori's hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Snerk…what a place to leave it hey? You'll get the next chapter either Monday or Tuesday but until then R+R and don't be afraid to question me, I'm a nice authoress!


	4. Yin Yang

4. Yin and Yang.

T: Still very little in the way of plot gripes so on to the reviews!

Ruth: thank you for the time you took to review this one and for the confidence boost! The Imonoyama has his reasons I assure you of that…though maybe he has lost his marbles just slightly! Glad you liked the interaction between Subaru and Yuya…was one of my favourite bits within the chapter!

The angst goes up from here on in and beware the slightly sugary conclusion to this chapter. I own only the words not the people saying them!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Seishiro has concluded the last of the school related lessons he enquires,

"What was the oddity within the pictures?"

"Subaru is wearing gloves in each image."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I had thought, last night, that it was in order to hide a mark that you had placed upon your skin and yet, this morning, I realised that the skin of his hands was perfectly unblemished."

"As it is until I pull upon the marks or Subaru-kun becomes emotive enough to activate them himself."

He picks up his pen then and, in the margin of Kamui's notebook, he sketches an inverse pentacle.

"This is the mark of the Sakurazukamori and this is the mark that I carved into Subaru's flesh when first we met.

"Seeing the mar Subaru-kun's Obaachan feared the intent behind them and she covered them with bespelled gloves."

"Such a thing proved ineffective though, did it not?"

"Indeed."

There is a long moment of silence and then Kamui enquired,

"What did Yuya-kun's mother do to Subaru?"

"Nothing directly." The Sakurazuka gestures then to his blind eye and suddenly the hurt within Subaru's eyes the evening before makes a greater sense to him.

"You sent that child deliberately to remind Subaru of that occasion, did you not?"

"Of course."

Kamui has no want to hear anything further of the rational and he gains his feet with the intent of leaving the house.

"A moment more, Shirou-kun." Seishiro seems to comprehend the venom in his eyes for, his smile broadening, he remarks,

"I promise that it shall be worth your while."

"Are you going to teach me the advantages of viewing individuals as little more than objects?"

"I had thought to teach you a little more of Onmyjitsu and yet if you have no more want to listen to me…"

He is intrigued despite himself and, aware that Seishiro has manipulated him almost perfectly, he settles again onto the sofa.

"Onmyoji are vulnerable always to magical curses and thus there are many things that they are forbidden or instructed to do.

"Onmyoji should not, for example, allow the reproduction of their image for any reason and yet Subaru-kun was always a little lenient as far as the restrictions upon him were concerned.

"He even hoped that he might, one day, be relieved of his position as the thirteenth head of the Sumeragi family and allowed to pursue his ideal career."

"Which was?"

"He wished to be a zookeeper."

"Really?"

Seishiro nods and, an oddly wistful smile on his lips, he informs Kamui,

"I believe that he found animals easier to communicate with than ordinary human beings and this developed, through his kind heart, into a want to help animals somehow.

"He had thought to become a vet and then I told him what such a profession entailed…"

"Why did you choose to become a vet?"

"Partially through boredom and partially due to magical backlash."

"'Magical backlash'?"

"All spells require effort on the part of the caster and the more taxing spells tend to rebound a little onto their source. For one such a Subaru-kun this rebound usually results in a fever or in a minor illness. For one such as myself, however, the results of a rebound can be a little more extreme.

"Sakurazukamori need to concentrate always on their target, need to be focused upon the kill and thus we look for somewhere to re-direct this backlash.

"Kasan directed hers into mentally infirm patients, while I chose animals."

"You mean you allowed creatures to die simply to avoid becoming sick?"

"You sound shocked, Shirou-kun and yet you know what I am, know the emptiness within my heart…"

"People trusted you to help their animals…handed you their hopes and their hearts…I can not believed that even you could be so dismissive…"

Seishiro begins to chuckle then and, once the laughter has abated, he remarks,

"You and Subaru-kun are very similar people, Shirou-kun." Then, after a moment of silence, he remarks,

"The backlash usually struck those creatures that would not have survived anyway. Those too week or too sick to fight the effects of the magic."

The explanation is simple and all too clinical to be comforting and yet…

The fact that the Sakurazuka feels that he has need to explain himself is something that piques Kamui's curiosity….

That makes him believe that perhaps the Sakurazuka is not completely the monster he had believed him to be.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

He can not help but watch Subaru's hands during the evening meal and eventually the Onmyoji notices this attention and, his hands stilling above his food, he enquires,

"Is something wrong, Kamui?"

Caught out Kamui dismisses it as best he can and then he enquires,

"Might you tell me a little more of what it is to be an Onmyoji Subaru?"

"I can spare a half hour after the meal."

"Thank you."

They go to Subaru's room and Kamui has only to take a seat on the floor to become a target for the Onmyoji's kitten.

"What did you name her?" He enquired as he attempted to extricate the creature from his lap as gently as he could manage.

"Hokuto."

Subaru had never specifically mentioned his sister's name and, if not for his contact with Seishiro, Kamui would remain still ignorant.

Thus the boy is forced to squish his natural impulse to still and replies,

"It is a beautiful name."

Subaru seems to consider things a moment and then, an odd smile on his lips, he remarks,

"It was my sisters."

"I see."

After a moment of silence Subaru enquires,

"What did you wish to know of Onmyjitsu?"

"I have been reading a little in the life of an Onmyoji and it became clear to me that they are placed under some hard rules…I wondered if you might tell me of what those rules are."

"Almost all aspects of the Onmyoji's life is ruled in some manner, Kamui and I believe that you would swiftly become board if I mentioned them all to you."

"Tell me three then, that were as the most oppressive to you growing up."

"We can not have our image reproduced in any manner, something neesan constantly forced me to act against by insisting on taking my photo every time we went somewhere new.

"We can not write our true names, something that caused my teachers a nightmare each time they marked one of my test papers.

"Finally we are unable to reveal our true birthday or birthplace to anyone, something that means I am forced to lie to all those I consider 'friends'…forced to lie even to you, Kamui."

He is curious to know how Seishiro had learned of Subaru's true birthday and he makes a point of reminding himself to ask the other when he sees him tomorrow.

Until then he has a friend to assure and smiling pleasantly to Subaru he informs the other,

"I understand why you have to lie; Subaru and I do not hate you for doing as such."

"I am glad, Kamui, for no matter how icy I seem on occasion I truly do appreciate your friendship."

He smiles a little deeper for the sentiment and replies,

"I value your friendship also." Before he allows the Sumeragi some time to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Fairly sure Subaru doesn't mention Hokuto's true name…if I'm wrong then please let me know and I'll find a way to change it! Next update on Wednesday, in the mean time why not let me know what you think so far!


	5. Love and Lust

5. Lust and love.

T: Beware the slightly squik worthy paring in this chapter…I promise that it was not planned and that it happened completely spontaneously! Apart from this the warnings remain the same and I own nothing here other than Rose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He has reached the school gates when his eyes catch Seishiro's familiar figure and, taking a moment to assure that none of the other Seals have seen the man, he jogs over to him.

"Did we not arrange to meet at the house?"

"It is Saturday today and, as such, the plans have been altered slightly."

"Are you taking me to see another of Subaru's 'old friends'?"

"Yuya-kun had a right to be able to apologise and, no, we are not meeting someone. I am taking you shopping."

"Pardon?"

"You can not go out in a school uniform, Shirou-kun and as that seems to be the only piece of clothing that you own…"

"Why am I 'going out'?"

"In order to learn to let loose and also for another, more important reason."

"One that you are not going to tell me?"

"Bingo." The English word is accompanied by a playful wink and Kamui is struck both by the desire to shiver uncontrollably and an odd sinking sensation.

They visit several intriguing clothes shops and Kamui is poked, prodded and squeezed by several different shop assistants.

The results of this embarrassing and exhausting process are two carrier bags and a comprehensive story for Kamui to give to Soratta.

"Let us run through this one last time, shall we?"

"You have asked me to stay over night in order that we might be able to have an intensive study session."

"How can you be contacted?"

"You will be switching your phone onto silent and so if it is truly important Soratta has to leave a message."

"If he still seems anxious?"

"Assure him that Imonoyama-san is aware of the situation and may possibly call in on us."

"What time shall you be home tomorrow?"

"Eleven and I shall not have another study session until Tuesday in order to allow my mind time to rest."

"Please insure that you give Arisugawa-san the assumed name of 'Nari Hijiri' rather than my true name. I care for this house, after all, and would so hate to have to look for another."

"Is your true home anything like this?"

"No, it is larger and more traditional in style."

"Might I see it one day?"

"I fear not, Shirou-kun, only a Sakurazukamori or one destined for that position may cross the threshold of that house."

"Who is to be your successor?" he asks the question without thought and once the words are spoken he knows he can not erase them again.

Seishiro does not react in the manner he had expected; indeed Kamui could almost call this reaction 'surprise' if it were any other than the Sakurazuka.

Eventually the older man steps a little from him and remarks, "I shall see you tonight at eight, Kamui-kun," before he continues to walk away.

…………………………………………………………………………….

"I can not go in these!"

"You are being childish, Kamui-kun."

"That's easy enough for you to say, you can move in your trousers."

"I believe you are exaggerating the issue."

"Exaggerating? Exaggerating!" He storms out into the living room and pointing to the offending item of clothing he remarks, "These things are so tight they might as well be painted on!"

"You seemed content enough to buy them in the shop."

"They had a more relaxed fit in the shop." He finally notices the Sakurazuka's smile and, his eyes narrowing, he enquires, "You swapped sizes while I was not looking, didn't you?"

"Of course, for in the clubs the tighter your clothing the better."

"Then why are your trousers such a relaxed fit?"

"Because, alas, I am not longer of the right age to pull of such things…also I have a certain, image, to uphold."

"You do this regularly, do you?"

"I hunt the lowest of the low, Kamui-kun and, surprisingly enough, the best places to find such people is in bars and clubs."

"Are you hunting tonight?"

"No, tonight I am treating you to an experience that you shall never forget."

…………………………………………………………………………….

They 'hit' a karaoke bar first, the matter of Kamui's legality quickly dealt with in the manner of a fake ID.

"It is not a licence to get yourself stupidly drunk, Kamui-kun. Have one if you find the need but stop after that." Seishiro had informed him as he had bestowed the ID.

The Sakurazuka was currently chatting amiably to the bar tender, his body relaxed in a manner that Kamui has never seen before.

"He's at home here." The comment comes from a heavily tattooed and pierced young woman and Kamui takes a moment to adjust to the oddity of her appearance before enquiring,

"I am sorry?"

"Sakurazuka. He's made the darkness his home and thus he is at ease in places where the darkness is the happiest." She smiles and informs him, "I'm Rose, Sakurazuka asked me to keep an eye on you while he 'networked'."

"Shirou Kamui."

She shakes here head and gesturing to the room she informs him,

"In this world you do not introduce yourself so formally, nor do you give your full name. You tap someone on the shoulder and say 'hey, I'm Shirou.'"

"Shirou?"

"If you have another name in mind then feel free to use it."

"Ryuu."

The peal of her laughter in intoxicating and he finds himself relaxing simply for the sound of it.

Seishiro takes to the stage a little after this and sings something in English that has a rich gothic nature to it that suits his voice well.

"What is he singing about?"

"The one he loves." Kamui listens to the song with a new ear after that, the anguish within the words holding now an undercurrent to them that may or may not be significant.

Once the song has concluded he comes to sit with them and he chats a little to Rose before the woman enquires,

"Where are you moving on to tonight?"

"Ultramarine."

"You're teaching the 'dragon' about illusions, are you?"

The Sakurazuka seems amused at the nickname and glancing a moment to Kamui he replies,

"Indeed."

"I'll let you get on with it then, shall I?"

The club is a dark, heady, place, full of strange people, multi coloured lights and the constant pounding of a base beet.

He is aware always of eyes upon him and occasionally, throughout the night, someone asks if he might dance a while with them.

He is tempted always to agree, to allow himself to become completely enthralled into this world and yet, for the moment, he has not the confidence to take that final step.

Eventually the dance floor begins to clear and, exhausted, he retires to one of the many chairs dotting the edge of the space.

"Not that I haven't enjoyed myself, Sakurazuka-san, but what was the point of tonight?"

"As I said previously I wished to show you that there was a little more to life than the war and I wished also to teach you an important lesson."

"Which is?"

"This." The other's lips are upon his then and he feels himself reacting to the kiss…feels himself pushing closer to the comfort of the other's warmth.

The Sakurazuka pulls away after a moment and smiling gently he remarks,

"What you feel now, Kamui-kun, is the warm insistence of lust; the emotion that possesses you completely and that many confuse with love.

"The lesson I teach you today is that these emotions are two very different things. For lust is as a bright flame, burning strongly and yet quickly guttering away into nothing.

"Love, however, is as a flame without end…a constant light that continues always no matter how much you wish it simply to fade."

He does not understand why the Sakurazuka is giving him this lesson and yet he understands well how important it is.

Understands that, somehow, this simple lesson has altered the course of his destiny.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Don't kill me! With that spineless plea out of the way I wanted to inform you that the song I had in mind for Sei-chan's karaoke was 'Dancer in the Dark' by The Rasmus, but as it was not actually created until 2006 I have not mentioned it specifically…feel free to put in your own song to fit!

See the little blue button down there? If you press that and tell me what you think of this story then I'll give you a big hug and a (semi) constructive reply…feel free to be mean, even negative comments are helpful, after all! Next chapter on Sunday.


	6. Perception

6. Perception.

T: Having reached the end of this thing I wished to add an 'It's going to have a sequel' warning, if only because I'm working on a fic for another fandom and thus it might take a while for me to get the sequel up. Other than that though things remain as they were…actually that's a slight lie but as I don't want to spoil things will say only that you need to be aware!

I own only the plot, something for which I apologise profusely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He is eating his lunch with Keiichi when Noruko steps out onto the path before them,

"Ah, Shirou-kun, I am glad that I have found you."

"What can I do for you Imonoyama-san?"

"I wished to explain myself."

"I'll be back in a while, Segawa-kun."

Noruko walks them to the centre of the campus and, perching onto the fountain, he informs him,

"I am sorry that I had to thrust you into this unaware, Shirou-kun, but I was certain that you would refuse if I simply asked.

"Why did you do it in the first place, Imonoyama-san?"

"People were getting hurt simply though ignorance, Shirou-kun and I feared what the future might bring." He pauses and, his eyes fixing on the middle distance, he says, "I was always alone when I was very young, for as the heir to a fortune I was a target always for kidnappers and thus my parents kept me isolated from the world.

"When I came to the Clamp Campus, however, so many people clamoured to be my friend and I welcomed this attention even though I knew it to be false.

"There was one boy, however, who was cold always to me and I believed that he hated me…believed I was an insignificant to him.

"Yet a little after I met the boy we were kidnapped together and he risked so much to save me that it became clear that he did not hate me…that I was of importance to him.

"Had I believed in my perception of that boy without doubt, Shirou-kun, had I not attempted to pursue a friendship with him despite his apparent disregard of me…"

Noruko trails and, a faint smile crossing onto his lips, he concludes,

"I would have remained always alone….would have missed out on the joy of seeing his smiling face and in the joy of having him always at my side."

"It is a touching tale, Imonoyama-san and I understand the point behind it…"

"But you do not comprehend how it is relevant to you?"

"Precisely."

"I wished you to see that there was a world out there beyond the bonds that the Seals had set you…wised you to learn how very different the emotion of love was in comparison to that of lust…"

"You wished me to see that I did not care for Subaru as I believed."

"That is correct."

"Is that because you believe, as I, that Seishiro cares for him?"

"I believe that the Sakurazukamori that we see is an illusion and that there is a dangerous truth behind that illusion that he wishes to hide…

"Yet I can not say with any certainty if that truth is that he cares for Sumeragi-san or if it is something completely different."

"It seems there is only one way of know for certain."

"Which is?"

"We find the flaw in the illusion."

……………………………………………………………………………..

He had been lead to believe that Kamui was having his lunch with Segawa-kun and thus, when he finds the other alone, he is stricken with a brief instant of panic.

He has no want, however, to jump to conclusions and thus he announces his presence to the other and then enquires,

"Where is Kamui?"

"He went to talk with Imonoyama-san."

He relaxes at that, just slightly, and enquires,

"Could I wait with you, Segawa-kun?"

"Of course."

There is a moment of amiable silence and then Keiichi enquires,

"It seems to me that Shirou-kun has changed of late, would you agree with me, Sumeragi-san?"

"He seems a little more mature of late, certainly."

"I wonder if he is gaining a little more from Sakurazuka-san's tuition than mere academic knowledge."

The mention of that name sends a chill down his spine and, aware that such coincidences are currently a rare thing, he enquires,

"Sakurazuka-san?"

"Sakurazuka Seishiro, did Shirou-kun not mention him to you?"

"No."

"He came to class on Monday to talk to us about running a business. Once the lesson was done he asked to talk to Shirou-kun, something that I was curious about until Shirou-kun explained that Imonoyama-san had asked Sakurazuka-san to talk to him."

"In what regard?"

"The possibility of Shirou-kun gaining outside tuition with Sakurazuka-san."

"A possibility that has become a reality?"

"Indeed. Shirou-kun has been taking lessons with Sakurazuka-san since Tuesday."

He little likes that Kamui has kept this, of all things, silent, yet it is Seishiro's silence on the matter that unnerves him the greatest.

Indeed he feels, suddenly and inexplicably, shut out of his own life.

Kamui steps around the corner but a moment after that, a soft smile on his lips and a slight spring in his step.

"I should allow you two time to talk." Keiichi remarks as he gains his feet.

Kamui watches the boy leaving and then he enquires,

"Is it another Kekkai?"

"No, I was simply passing this way and when Segawa-kun informed me that you were talking to Imonoyama-san I believed it best I lingered in case it was a problem with the seal on the Shinken."

"If that was all…"

"Why did you not say anything?"

The boy tenses and then he replies,

"What need was there, Subaru? He has not treated me harshly or tried to harm me."

"What need? Kamui he is your enemy…"

"Something that is an issue only on the battle field."

The boy seems genuine in his conviction and Subaru allows his blank mask to slip a little.

"Years ago, Kamui, I happened into the company of a kindly vet. He was smart, funny and there was a charm to him that was unique.

"Slowly I began to fall in love with him and yet when I realised that care I discovered that that vet was only a lie.

"Despite the terrible circumstance in which I gained that knowledge, despite the blood that coated now that man's hands…I could not bring myself to believe in it.

"The illusion has been so perfect, you see."

"You do not quite believe it still, is that not right, Subaru? That is why you cling always to his marks when you are uncertain, for the thought of him…or his illusionary other self…is as a sedative to you."

"He had no right to talk to you of such things…no right to pull you into our affairs…"

"Yet he has, Subaru and for my part I am glad that he has done as such.

"For I now comprehend why you hold to such beliefs…comprehend why you allowed yourself to become enthralled by him…

"I begin to believe, also, that there is more to this than we are seeing. Believe that, perhaps, it is the Sakurazukamori who is, in fact, the illusion."

"Every aspect of that man is an illusion, Kamui and with that in mind I will let go this foolishness.

"I have a duty, however, to inform the other Seals that you have been spending time in his company and I can not promise that they shall be as forgiving as I."

"Will you tell them also of your involvement with him?"

"No, for that matter is my business."

"Is not my friendship with him my business then?"

"No, for you are the leader of this group and thus your business is our business also."

Kamui had, until this point, remained relatively in control of his emotions. However, the moment that Subaru speaks those words his eyes flash and he enquires,

"I'm barely old enough to be considered an adult, Subaru, how is it fair that I have to shoulder such a responsibility? All I wished was a chance to live a little of my own life and yet because of that unfair responsibility you would deny me even that.

"I can not allow such a thing, Subaru, and thought I have never gone against you I fear that I must now.

"Should you tell the seals of the truth of my tutor then I shall tell them of your heart and of your Wish."

There is a hard crack and it takes Subaru a moment to realise that the sound is that of his hand connecting with the skin of Kamui's face.

"Do not let his illusions push you away from your true friends, Kamui." He remarks before he steps, at last, from the boy's side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Yep the penny has dropped…expect things to go BOOM! Next chapter! See the blue button? Press it; fill out the little white box with your opinion on this thing and in the next chapter I'll give you lots of warm fuzzies! Next update Tuesday/Wednesday.


	7. Freedom

7. Freedom.

T: The next chapter is the last for this part of the tale so expect fireworks…yes that is all the warning I am going to give you! I own nothing you see apart from the plot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soratta calls a 'group conference' an hour after he returns from school and, though he knows well why the elder man has asked for such a meeting, he goes willingly.

Soratta has a displeased frown on his face and there is an odd crease at the corner of his mouth that makes him look suddenly stern.

"Sumeragi-san told me something, unsettling, this morning and after talking a while to Imonoyama-san I have called you here to impart this news to you.

"It seems that one amongst us has been talking to one of the Angles…has, on several occasions, fraternised with the enemy."

Kamui notes that Yuzihara has paled slightly and that her eyes have filled, suddenly, with unshed tears.

He wonders at this reaction, indeed he steps a little towards the girl with the intent of asking why she is so moved, when Soratta fixes him in his gaze and says,

"I am afraid to say that that someone is our auspicious leader."

All eyes in the room fall to him then and, for the briefest of instants, Kamui thinks to make good his threat to Subaru. The Sumeragi looks, however, so vulnerable in that instant that the words stick in his throat and he is forced, instead, to say,

"I have kept this confidence merely because I feared for your reaction. Sakurazuka-san has been tutoring me, nothing more, nothing less."

"What of Saturday night?"

He can not stop the flush springing to his cheeks and he is suddenly very aware of the weight of Subaru's gaze upon him.

"What of Saturday night?" The Onmyoji enquires, an ice in his voice that unsettles Kamui further.

"Kamui told me that he was to spend Saturday evening studying with his tutor. I felt uneasy about the story, but I passed it over, now, however, I have a desire to hear the real truth."

He is aware that he can do nothing other than tell them the truth and, his eyes falling closed, he recounts the events of Saturday evening.

The sound of the front door closing stirs him from his state of near meditation and he is little surprised to find that Soratta is now the only Seal within the room.

"I am very disappointed in you, Kamui; I had believed you more aware of the situation than this." He brushes a hand through his hair and, the crease appearing again at the side of his mouth, he says, "You will not be allowed to go anywhere outside the campus without one of us with you, within campus you shall be watched always and you will return here immediately after the conclusion of the days lessons."

"What if Segawa-kun invites me over again?"

"Segawa-kun is better off without you within his life, Kamui and there was always going to be a point where you had to step out of his life, recent events have merely accelerated when that point shall be."

He wishes to scream at Soratta and yet he knows that such a thing will prove of no aid to him.

Thus he places a mask of calm onto his features and smiling a very Seishiro like smile, he informs Soratta,

"I wish to go to my room now."

It takes him but two minutes to gather together enough clothing to last him for a few nights, and then he opens out his bedroom window and leaps out into the night sky.

The majority of the Seals are not quite as good at stalking as they believe and it takes him but a half hour to loose the bulk of the group.

It takes him another half hour to shake Soratta and he is fatigued enough by that point that he glad that Subaru has chosen not to join the hunt.

There is a faint belief in his heart that he shall find the Sumeragi waiting for him at the Sakurazuka's home and yet he knows this belief is a vain thing.

He has, after all, upset the Sumeragi enough that the other will have no want to chase after him.

He receives no answer at Seishiro's house and, after a moment of careful thought, he concentrates his power into the lock upon the door.

There is a hard click and then he is free to cross over the threshold into the warmth of the house.

He has enough energy left to write a short explanatory note to Seishiro and then he passes into the darkness of sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

His body notes, all but the moment of waking, that he is in an unfamiliar place and he can not squash the childish panic that bubbles within him at this revelation.

There is the pressure of a hand upon his torso but a moment after this, the scent of the thing the oddly comforting mix of cigarette smoke and sakura that he has long associated with Subaru.

There is a faint metallic edge to the scent, however, that is unknown to him and, his eyes sliding open, he is met with Seishiro's blank smile.

"Ohiyo, Kamui-kun."

"Ohiyo."

"Would you like to come and join me for breakfast and we can discuss this matter while we eat?"

As this house is but a 'temporary' living space for Seishiro the kitchen is only just large enough for the Sakurazuka to cook within it, thus, once breakfast is prepared, they retire together into the comfort of the living room.

"How were you discovered?"

"Subaru talked to Segawa-kun and as I did not specifically ask for the matter to be kept private…"

"Why did you choose to come here?"

"Did you not read my note?"

"The thing was all but illegible and I deciphered from it only that our arrangement had been discovered."

"I see."

He is about to give as brief an explanation of the matter as he can when there is a knock upon the front door.

Seishiro steps into the hall and there is a moment of muted conversation before he comes again into the living room.

Behind him is Noruko, who is smiling in an overly bright manner, Suoh, who is busy searching the room for hidden dangers and Keiichi, who has a slightly guilty look within his eyes.

"It seems that Imonoyama-san and I have a few things to discuss, Kamui-kun, and so perhaps it is best that you take Segawa-kun to 'your' room."

"I am sorry, Shirou-kun." Keiichi remarks once Kamui closes the bedroom door.

"It is not your fault, Segawa-kun; it is my own…if I had simply been a little more specific…"

"May I ask why Sumeragi-san was so upset over this matter, or is it something you wish kept between the two of you?"

"I believe it best that I give you the whole story, Segawa-kun, otherwise you will remain still confused."

He then proceeds to tell Keiichi about every single detail of his life and the lives of his Seals. At some point Seishiro knocks on the door to inform him that he is going out for a little while, this something that registers with him, for the moment, merely on a subconscious level.

By the time he finishes the tale he is so concentrated on the dryness of his throat that he has forgotten to be apprehensive of Keiichi's reaction to the revelation.

"Imonoyama-san warned me that things were more than they seemed and that I might have wish to reconsider coming here with him…"

"But?"

"Shirou-kun…Kamui…I am amazed that anyone can shoulder such a burden, but for someone so young to hold to it without going mad…"

"I truly am in awe of you."

"What of my part in your father's death?"

"Were you the one responsible for that quake, Kamui?"

"No…but…"

"Then you are not to blame."

"Thank you, Segawa-kun."

"Keiichi."

"Keiichi."

The other smiles then and informs Kamui,

"You are my friend, Kamui and thus I will always be here to listen to you and to understand."

There is something in the other's eyes as he speaks those words that makes Kamui feel suddenly, inexplicably, warm.

Before Seishiro's 'lesson' in the club he might simply have passed in off as embarrassment, now, however, he knew better…

Knew that he had, somewhere along the line, become attracted to Keiichi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Next chapter is the last and I'll most likely have it up tomorrow. Will not plead with you to review this time, have decided that the choice is yours!


	8. The truth within the lies

8. The truth within the lies.

T: A little late I know but have been down for the count what with germs and the addictiveness of Full Metal alchemist…not an excuse but there we go! Warnings remain the same and I wish to remind readers that there shall be a sequel to this one and thus not all the loose ends are going to be tied. I own plot, nothing else.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He waits until he hears the click of the bedroom door closing before he enquires,

"Why are you outside the safety of your campus, Noruko?"

The golden eyes of the Imonoyama's 'companion' narrow at the casual familiarity and he has a thought to turn this into a game when Noruko remarks,

"I wished to inform you of the current situation and please, Sakurazuka-san, I would prefer it if you were a little less familiar."

He recognises the hint to drop the matter, however, he little likes being ordered around in his own home and thus, smiling pleasantly, he remarks,

"I was not aware, Imonoyama-san, that such a task required two individuals to complete it."

"Do you truly believe that I would trust him to come alone to this place?" The words are coated in venom and he thinks to goad the Takumura further when Noruko again intervenes,

"You can tease Suoh later, Sakurazuka-san, for the moment Shirou-kun should be our priority."

"I know that the seals are aware that Kamui and I have become 'friends' and I assume by his presence here that he has 'run away'."

"They had planed to refuse him even the smallest of liberties."

"May I ask is this 'they' the entirety of the Seals or are there those who have remained free from this matter?"

He is caught, momentarily, in the endless blue of the Imonoyama's gaze and, for the first since he has come to the house, Noruko smiles a true smile.

"Sumeragi-san has remained free of the matter and this is something that I find a little odd, for Sumeragi-san was the one to break this news to the other Seals."

"Most likely he regrets such a swift action."

"That or Shirou-kun mentioned something that Sumeragi-san had no want to hear."

"I believe that you are attempting to draw me out, Imonoyama-san, what a pity it is that I am a little more schooled in these things than yourself." He winks playfully and then enquires, "What is your next step to be?"

"I have no want for Kamui to be denied his freedom, for he is still, at heart, a child. However, I can comprehend why the Seals wish him free from your influence.

"Perhaps if you allowed them time to get used to you and time to see how much of a change you are putting upon Kamui…"

"You wish him to stay with me, do you not?"

"It seems the best solution, yes."

"They will search him out on campus."

"Which is why, for the moment, I believe Shirou-kun should concentrate on the lessons he is receiving from you."

There would, most likely, be a swift and messy conclusion to this and yet knowing this merely added an excitement to the matter.

"He can stay for as long as your believe need, Imonoyama-san."

The shrill sound of a mobile ringing eventually cuts into the silence and the Takumura holds a brief, and clearly coded, conversation before informing the Imonoyama,

"We need to get back to campus."

"I'll come again next week, Sakurazuka-san, hopefully with some positive news."

He sees the Imonoyama to the door and, after and hour sat quietly reading, he feels a familiar tug on his senses.

Knocking on the bedroom door he informs Kamui, "I'm just going out for a little while," before he pulls on his coat and shoes and leaves the house.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Subaru is stood beneath the tree, a cigarette clutched in his fingers and a beautifully despondent look within his eyes.

"You'll get cold if you stand there too long without a proper coat."

"Why should such a thing matter to you?"

"Are you angry at me for stealing Kamui from you, Subaru-kun?"

"You have no right to involve him in this matter, Seishiro-san."

"He was involved long before I took an interest." He smiles then and stealing away Subaru's cigarette he remarks, "I thought just to play with him a little but there was so much to him of another little boy whom I had known that I decided to extend the game."

Subaru's expression sours then and the thrill of enticing this reaction is as the greatest of adrenaline.

"I have been foolish enough to allow you to toy with my life, Seishiro-san, but I shall not allow you to interfere with Kamui's…shall not allow you to toss him aside once you have done with him, as though he is nothing more than a used cloth."

Subaru has pulled his Ofuda from his pocket and allowing his smile to dip a little he dips his fingers to respond in kind.

"Why would I treat Kamui-kun as such, Subaru-kun?"

"Because people are to you are glass…because there is no compassion in your heart Sakurazukamori."

"What if Kamui-kun had achieved what you could not? What if, in the space of a week, he has turned my heart and made himself significant in my eyes?"

"It is not true."

"No? I kissed him, Subaru-kun, tasted the essence of him with my lips…"

The Ofuda are trembling now in his opposite's fingers and there is a look in his eyes that Seishiro can not quite decipher.

"If it is true…if he has opened your heart out…then show me proof. Tear away my heart and the disease that you have bread within it."

The Ofuda fall, then, to the floor and the vulnerability within Subaru's eyes passes, so swiftly, into something childish and ugly. Indeed he looks almost precisely as he had on the day that Seishiro had revealed to him the truth of their Bet.

He steps towards the other, his fingers stretching to caress the skin of his hands and his nose breathing in the scent that is almost as a perfect mimicry of his own.

The other is trembling and as he places his hands, open palmed, onto the other's chest he can feel his heart fluttering beneath the ribcage.

"The truth is, Subaru-kun, that though Kamui has forced me to comprehend the truth of my heart, it is not in the manner that you believe.

"I kissed him because I was curious as to what it would feel like to kiss one so innocent and because there was something important that I had want to teach him.

"It was a lesson that I had believed I comprehended well and yet…" His fingers rise to brush at the other's lips and, his smile deepening, he remarks,

"I could not help but wonder if this was how you tasted…could not help but wonder what would have happened had I taken things a step further during the 'Year'."

Almost before he is aware he has trapped the other into a kiss and, after a single moment of hesitation, Subaru pulls him closer.

There was much still for them to discuss…much still to be said…and yet, for the moment, he is content to remain where he is.

For in the warmth of Subaru's arms he feels, at last, one and whole.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: I apologise for leaving it in such a place but it made the most sense! The sequel will be entitled 'graduation' and should, buffer chapters pending, be out next Wednesday. Pweeese review…blinks giant shiny eyes at readers…I'll cry if you don't!


End file.
